Various types of electronic devices are used for communication and entertainment purposes. These devices include computers, tablets, audio players, video players, smart phones, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. These devices often include touch screens, keyboards, scroll wheels, switches, or other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature and high cost of these electronic devices, it is desirable to protect these devices from physical damage that can result from everyday usage.